clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephanie Tate
Stephanie Tate (鷹野 千夏 Takano Chinatsu) is the tertiary antagonist and the first stalker whom Alyssa Hale encounters in Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. Appearance Stephanie has brown hair, adorned in an odango style with yellow cloth and orange ribbons. When infected, her eyes are amber and her skin is pale white. She wears a yellow dress shirt with an orange button, an orange vest and a matching high-wasted skirt, and yellow socks. As she is encountered in the house, she is seen wearing yellow house slippers. A slight variation in shown in one of the artworks, with yellow being replaced by green, and a yellow flower pattern decorates her house slippers. Biography Stephanie is a seven-year-old girl in the first grade. She is the youngest daughter of Philip and Kathryn Tate, the sister of Michael and Ashley Tate, and the adopted cousin of Alyssa. Stephanie's strange behavior began when she was playing in the den one day and discovered the Golden Statue hidden inside a closet. Her hostile behavior and abnormal appearance of a pale face and amber eyes is supposedly a result of the Maxwell Curse, though Stephanie's biography in-game reveals that she was never possessed by anything; she was in fact infected with the toxin that had been hidden in the statue by Allen Hale. Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within Before making her debut, Stephanie is first heard laughing after Alyssa discovers two of Ashley's body parts scattered around the house. Eventually, if Alyssa inspects a cupboard in the kitchen, Stephanie will throw her knife at the cupboard while laughing maniacally. Alyssa/Bates would then have to hide or dispatch Stephanie to temporarily get rid of her. After finding the Bedroom Key and heading to the master bedroom, Alyssa will hear Kathryn yelling at Stephanie to stop. As Alyssa unlocks the door and goes in, Stephanie is seen about to stab her mother. Alyssa immediately pushes her over to the floor before telling Kathryn to run away, as she attempts to keep Bates from taking over. As Stephanie gets up, Bates takes over and kicks her in the face, which convinces Kathryn to flee. As soon as he left the bedroom, Bates immediately locked the door to trap Stephanie. Although Stephanie can be heard knocking on the locked door, she later escapes through the window in the bedroom. Later on, just as Alyssa is about to burn the statue in the dining room fireplace, Stephanie appears to stop her, brandishing her knife. After Alyssa successfully throws the statue and some kerosene into the fireplace, Stephanie attempts to attack Alyssa, but she only manages to remove the Amulet from her; as a result, Bates takes over and snatches Stephanie's knife before kicking her in the face, knocking her to the ground. As Bates asks the 'little shit' about how burning the statue will fix everything, Stephanie gets up, only to be stabbed in the chest by Bates with her very own knife. Screaming in pain, Stephanie then falls to the floor. However, after Bates retrieves the Amulet, allowing Alyssa to regain control, Stephanie gets back up, laughing maniacally as she removes the knife out of her chest and brandishes it towards Alyssa. However, Alyssa throws a lighter in the fireplace, burning the statue in the process. Shortly afterward, a chemical reaction occurs within Stephanie, which frees her from the toxin's control (although Alyssa hallucinates a spirit being exorcised from Stephanie). She then collapses to the floor, with Alyssa apologizing to Stephanie for the damage she inflicted on her before she too falls. Kathryn eventually discovers her unconscious daughter and niece on the floor and calls the hospital. There, Alex Corey tells Alyssa that Stephanie is seriously injured, but that her injuries are not fatal. It is unknown what happened to Stephanie during the events of Chapter 2, though it is be presumed that she survived. Alternate Endings *If Alyssa, still equipped with the Amulet, confronts Stephanie in the master bedroom as she attempts to kill Kathryn, Bates will not be able to take over, and so, Stephanie will get up, run towards Alyssa and stab her in the stomach, resulting in Ending M. *If the player has Alyssa put down her Amulet, allowing Bates to take over and attack Stephanie during the confrontation in the master bedroom, but fails to lock the door immediately afterward, Stephanie will come out of the room and attack Bates. After knocking her out, Alyssa/Bates will go to the top balcony, only to find a dead Kathryn. Immediately afterward, Stephanie will run towards Alyssa/Bates and stab her/him in the stomach, resulting in Ending L. *In the climax of Chapter 1 – after Bates stabs Stephanie – if the player fails to retrieve the Amulet in time, Stephanie will get up and stab Bates in the stomach, resulting in Ending I. Gameplay As the first stalker, Stephanie is armed with a knife, which she carries around throughout Chapter 1. The player can be alerted of Stephanie's presence by her maniac laughter. Whenever Alyssa/Bates encounters Stephanie, she will stalk her/him relentlessly until they find any means to incapacitate or evade her. Should Alyssa/Bates come into contact with Stephanie, this will trigger a Panic: Alyssa/Bates will stand still in fear as Stephanie examines her knife. *If the player succeeds, Alyssa will jump out of the way as Stephanie attempts to stab her; as Bates, he will kick Stephanie in the face before she has the chance. *If the player fails, Stephanie will successfully stab Alyssa/Bates in the stomach, killing her/him, resulting in a Dead End. Alyssa can incapacitate Stephanie with a chair, a broomstick, or a simple object; Bates can do so with a Pistol or the unlockable Milicana. As Alyssa, she can also evade Stephanie in a hiding spot, such as the closet in the guest bedroom, or behind the counter in the dining room. Trivia *Stephanie's voice actors, Tomiko Suzuki (Japanese version) and Lee Kitts (English localization), also voice Shannon Lewis in the game. While the two characters are unrelated, they are both female and try to kill Alyssa/Bates in various points (although they will always do so, in the endings where they are featured; Stephanie kills due being infected and Shannon kills due to extreme jealousy). *If the player follows the path to Ending G, in the ceremonial room in the second floor in Chapter 1, Alyssa will find the table covered in blood. If inspected, Michael's body fall from the ceiling and onto the table. Shortly afterwards, Stephanie will enter the room and begin to stalk the player, suggesting that Stephanie used Michael's body to create a trap and deceive Alyssa, similar to what Scissorman did to Laura Harrington in the shower to deceive Jennifer Simpson in ''The First Fear'', as well as Baker in the woman's lounge to deceive Helen Maxwell (in her scenario) in ''Clock Tower''. *Coincidentally, Stephanie can be triggered to appear randomly; the player simply doesn't need to go to the kitchen to trigger her. *Stephanie is the first female and youngest stalker to appear in the Clock Tower series, with Bobby Barrows being nine years old. *Stephanie's Japanese laugh can be heard at a point during the credits of Ending A, slowly slowing down and fading. *Stephanie's main chase theme is "Shiver Lunatic." *When about to attack Alyssa/Bates, Stephanie stares and admires her knife; this is very similar to what Daniella occasionally does with her shard of glass in Haunting Ground. *Periodically during Chapter 1, the phone in the living room will ring, and if answered, Stephanie's voice will be heard saying, "Ha, I'm going to kill you!" twice. Occasionally after this, Stephanie will enter the room and begin to stalk Alyssa/Bates. **However, Stephanie's voice is different in the Japanese version, where her voice becomes creepier when answering the phone. *Stephanie and Kathryn are the only living members of the Tate family at the end. *In some evasion points, she may dodge or just be put in shock and continue to stalk the player. *Her Japanese name, Chinatsu (千夏), has the kanji of summer (夏 Natsu) in it. Her siblings original names also contain kanjis of seasons in them, Ashley (秋代 Akiyo) has the kanji of autumn (秋 Aki) and Michael (雅春 Masaharu) has the kanji of spring (春 Haru). While there is no other character with the kanji of winter (冬 Fuyu), Alyssa's real name (Lynn) in the japanese version is Rin (凛) and the kanji used for it means "cold", such as winter, completing the name play on the four seasons in some way. The fact that the kanji in Alyssa's real name simply means "cold" instead of "winter" could be a reference to how she is not connected to her cousins by blood, but they are still family. Gallery Colored art GH.png|Art. Stephanie14sr.gif|Concept art. Stephanie.png|In-game appearance. 006.jpg|Stephanie attacking Alyssa in the manga. KickHer.gif|Bates kicks Stephanie during a Panic. StephStab.gif|Stephanie stabs Alyssa to death. Attack1.gif|Alyssa attacks Stephanie. Dodge.gif|Alyssa dodges Stephanie in an evade point. Michael's secret scene.png|Stephanie about to give chase to Alyssa after Michael's body falls on the table, following the path of Ending G. FloorShove.gif|Stephanie shoved by Alyssa. ThatLittleShit.gif|Bates kicks Stephanie. BatesKicksStephanieMaster.gif|Bates kicks Stephanie. 1984_c977a3ed33.png|Stephanie about to attack Alyssa in the climax of Chapter 1. BatesKicksStephanie.gif|Bates kicks Stephanie. BatesSparta.gif|Bates kicks Stephanie. StephanieBates.png|Bates about to stab Stephanie. BatesStabsStephanie.gif|Bates stabs Stephanie. Tate, Stephanie Tate, Stephanie Tate, Stephanie Tate, Stephanie Category:Clock Tower 2 Stalkers Tate, Stephanie